


parts of the woods

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He digs a pit deep enough for a man for her, and she double bags his dead for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	parts of the woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belle86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belle86/gifts).



> Written to this prompt: [_imagine your otp meeting each other for the first time, at night, in the woods, while both trying to dispose of their freshly killed corpses_](http://imagineyuorotp.tumblr.com/post/43982919041/imagine-your-otp-meeting-each-other-for-the-first). This version is pretty much a complete rewrite with added perspective switches 'cause I wasn't entirely happy with the one I've posted originally to tumblr D:

When his flashlight shines down on the spot of dirt next to her boot, she is very much about to swing her shovel in his general direction on sheer instincts alone. It is only the familiar sound of garbage bags rustling and the heavy thump of a full body’s weight hitting the ground that stops her when he interrupts her in the middle of her work.

Well, that and the soft apology muttered in the dark.  
  
“Sorry ‘bout that.”

The beam of light swings up to her face, casts the sharp contrast of her black hair and her pale skin in a sickly yellow. She doesn’t think he can read her surprise when she slips a hand into her coat pocket for the utility knife there, the only indication that she gives him is a raise of an eyebrow as she curls her hand around the handle.

“I didn’t think anyone’d be here,” He explains, an easy shrug that pulls the thin grey Henley that much tighter across his shoulders. There is a half smile on his face as he lowers the light, lowers it to the shallow grave for what must only be a fresh kill.

“Ground’s not fully thawed.” She tells him when she sees where his gaze lands, and she almost sounds defensive.

Mako Mori isn’t about to wonder why she’d care what he thinks of her work when it’d only take three steps to close the distance between them. (Except she does, she feels it like a surge in her heart even if an easy turn of her wrist is enough to sink her blade into his gut.)

He isn't in a habit of being a good man but being a killer doesn't mean that he can't be a gentleman about it.

It’s a general rule Hercules Hansen takes to living life. He doesn’t ask her how many times she’s been out here, just notices that she’s got heavy duty gardening gloves on but he’s got a good sized shovel that makes loosening the dirt that much quicker than anything she’s got on hand.

“It’s a good spot.”

The conversation is easy as Herc digs a pit deep enough for a man for her, and Mako double bags his dead for him, seals it tight enough so even the animals can’t get to it. She doesn't ask him why his are missing all ten fingertips, just wonders if he ever tried acid in getting rid of fingerprints instead.

When she turns her head to him in the dark as she answers, she hardly needs any light to see the way his mouth turns at the corner for a full grin at the sight of her.

“It really is.”

They finish in silence, in companionship neither imagines to find in these parts of the woods.

 

XXX Kuro


End file.
